


Collectives of the Faery Circle

by guy_fieri



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guy_fieri/pseuds/guy_fieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots all having to do with the Wicked Lovely Series. Can include fluff, angst, mild violence, and lots of otp things yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wound

Title: Wound  
Characters: Niall and Seth  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Words: 253

 

Seth was used to getting hurt by now, his life in the fey world had hardened him to pain, and a “little” scratch, wasn’t that bad. Granted, it was a huge gash of a wound, over his right shoulder, and, naturally, Niall was freaking out over it. “Brother, I swear, it’s fine, I don’t even feel it!” Seth laughed, especially hard at Niall’s face, which was very, very unamused.   
“Oh please, this thing is almost to the bone, and you’re telling me you don’t feel it?” He was dabbing anticeptic on it, which made Seth wince just a fraction of an inch, and roll his eyes.   
“I’m used to it. Honestly, I’m one of you, now. It doesn’t hurt.” Niall certainly didn’t buy that. A faerie could easily get hurt, even one remade by Sorcha, Seth was just trying to act tough.   
“Whatever. I don’t want you playing with those creatures, anymore.” They weren’t of his court, but they were definitely going to pay a price, even as solitaries they had to answer to him, as a monarch. Seth huffed.   
“Oh shut up, they were just playing, and I hurt them even worse. Just stop it, stop acting like a dad!” He whined, slightly. “I’m fine, brother.” He yelped when Niall pressed on it extra hard, on purpose. “Hey!”   
“Doesn’t look so fine now, does it?”   
“Now you’re just being mean!” He whined. Wounds weren’t even that bad, anymore…Niall was such a mom.   
But he liked it, it made him feel wanted.


	2. Bright

Title: Bright  
Characters: Seth  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Words: 123

 

Bright:   
He could hardly look at her since she became the summer queen. Her skin was so blinding, so hot, it rivaled the sunlight that shone in his eyes daily. Seth would certainly go blind if he continued to stare for so long, but he couldn’t help it…she was so beautiful, it was hard not to. She always told him to look away, to only look when she could control the sunlight shining through her pores, but he ignored her and looked anyways, blinded both figuratively and literally. He could stand how bright she was, how lovely, as long as he got to stare, even for a moment. 

She was his new sun, and she shined brighter than any star in the sky.


	3. Hidden

Title: Hidden  
Characters: None  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 112

Hidden:  
They were everywhere, and yet no one saw them. Dark, malicious beings that aspired to cause pain to every single mortal…they were fun that way, so easy to twist their little minds so much to drive them to suicide, massacres, anything to create the delectable malice that they so desired. Few mortals could see them for who they really were, without their permission, but that was few too many. They would gouge their eyes out, make it so they couldn’t see without their permission…perhaps that was the most fun of all. They’d torture and kill, hidden little enemies that no one could see.  
No one fears the hidden, but they should.


	4. Entwined

Title: Entwined  
Characters: Niall and Irial  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Words: 222

Entwined  
His fate was with Irial…he knew it from the moment he thought him lost. Niall couldn’t understand what bound him to his former king, but he did know that it was unbreakable, almost like the bond that they had with Leslie. It was like a magnet, pulling them together no matter how hard he tried to pull away…he’d never felt this way with Miach, with Keenan, or with any other, human or fey. Leslie understood, knew that it was just as hard for Niall as it was for her, that all three were bound together in some twisted love triangle. It was painful to be apart from either of them, Irial the most; maybe because of the time that they had been together…did the bond get stronger with each year, each day…second with him? He didn’t know, but he did know that he would die if he were to leave…and not just him, anyone who got in the dark king’s way when he was without his…mate? They would suffer a horrible fate, as Seth almost suffered at the hands of him when he had gone mad with grief. The fact that he was entwined with Irial was confusing, and oddly comforting. 

He wanted their strings to be tied for eternity, he wanted to love him.   
Intertwined until the end of time.


	5. Kindness

Title: Kindness  
Characters: Niall  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Words: 117

Kindness  
Altruism was the prime trait of a dark king, Niall could figure that much. So why did he want to help this man? What was the use in taking a useless, blinded mortal back into his court to be cared for? What in his heart ever gave him the idea to take a discarded old man under his wing and make him whole again? Was it his urge to scorn Sorcha? The High Court? Was it to show a kindness that was never given to him, to try and fill the empty void in his heart that was Irial’s doing?   
Or perhaps he really was a compassionate and loving king…  
But he honestly doubted that.


	6. Cold

Title: Cold  
Characters: Donia  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Words: 133

Cold:  
Donia had never liked the cold. She preferred to be out on a bright summer’s day, laying in the grass and watching clouds go by. She enjoyed to be kissed by the sun, to warm her bones and go swimming, or nap against a tree with a book. But that all changed, the day she sacrificed her mortality, her warmth to the summer king. She didn’t regret it now, she enjoyed her life as queen…but when she was the winter girl, life was sorrowful. She yearned to be out in the sunlight, but it never came. Cold was in her heart, her blood…she would never again be able to feel a warm day, relaxing and having no cares in the world. She was cursed, never again to be caressed lovingly by sun.


	7. Warmth

Title: Warmth  
Characters: Seth  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 133

Warmth  
Seth was freezing…it was the middle of winter, and even his newly reformed, faerie body could keep out the cold. It was at least -30 Celsius, and that wasn’t exaggerating, the ground was icy, snow falling down at an alarming rate- a blizzard. He pulled his coat closer to his body and walked faster, trying to get to his destination faster, so he could be warm; Ash would provide plenty of that. His girlfriend was like a damn furnace, lighting up a room like a bright summer’s day, even if it was winter. That made him walk faster, the thought of snuggling with her, being in an embrace that would melt his freezing skin almost immediately.   
Even in the coldest of times, Ash burned bright, in his heart and in his body.


	8. Embrace

Title: Embrace  
Characters: Donia and Keenan  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Words: 203

Embrace  
He absolutely had no words to describe the way he felt the very moment he could hold her without his skin freezing, without her burning. They could finally touch every inch of each other without steam filling the air, without causing pain to them both. He didn’t regret what he did, what he had to do to prevent them from becoming like their predecessors. He just wanted to be able to caress her pallid skin, to run his fingers through her hair without getting frostbite. He was more elated than he had ever been, than he ever could be without her. Keenan now belonged to Donia, and she him. For as long as he could in this now mortal life, he would be by her side, able to embrace and crash their bodies together in effortless ways, tumbling in the drifts of the snow she loved, and the grasses and flowers that he could never forget. Every time he reached his fingers out, he expected the chill, burning at his skin, making him weak. Now all he felt was joy, and gratitude. He could finally be with the one he loved  
To embrace her as the treasure he always knew she was.


	9. Longing

Title: Longing  
Characters: Irial, Niall, Leslie  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 107

Longing  
Their hearts burned for her. She knew that, because her heart burned for them as well. Knowing that she could never be with them, never love them the way that she wanted to was horrible…it made her feel sick. Leslie yearned for the two fey men, so much that she would stay up all night on the phone with Niall, just to hear his voice, to pretend that he was in the room with her, and that they could talk, touch, feel each other. But it would never happen, the longing in their hearts would never be quenched, and neither would her’s.  
She couldn’t lose herself.


	10. Empty

Title: Empty  
Characters: Niall and Irial  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 167

Empty  
Niall had always loved the nights with Irial when he was younger, learning about the Faerie life and how to be a Gancanagh. He loved laying in bed with his king and talking about what they had done that day, what Niall had learned. But all of those moments were gone now, the centuries of talk and affection ended abruptly with Irial’s betrayal…he’d never forgive him now. He was already at the Summer King’s court, ready to swear his fealty to be Miach’s adviser and loyal servant. But it all felt wrong; He wanted to go back to Irial, to beg him to stop this nonsense, to ask him to apologize so he could get on with his life. But that wasn’t going to happen…and he knew it. All that was left of those once wonderful days was emptiness…a hole that just wouldn’t be filled by anything, even Summer wines and treats, or frivolous dance. He just wasn’t the same, he was just…  
An empty soul.


	11. Ride

Title: Ride  
Characters: Gabriel  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 95

Ride  
The hounds lived for the hunt. It flowed through their veins like the very blood that was within them, made them crave to get on their steeds and kick some ass. Gabriel breathed in, grinning. Irial had some business for him, and it made him shiver with excitement. His pups were safe at home, and his pack was all around him. They were ready…ready to bring on the bloodshed…he needed a good fight, after all.   
The hunt wasn’t just in his blood,  
He was the hunt.   
And he would ride until he couldn’t anymore.


	12. Winter

Title: Winter  
Characters: Donia and Keenan  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 129

Snow  
Deciding to go with Donia on her yearly trip to bring snow to the lands was probably not a good idea for Keenan to do. Sure, he was human now, but that made him especially susceptible to the snow, to the bitter cold that Donia emitted from her body as she breathed upon the earth, bringing frost and ice. Keenan was bundled up as well as he could be, and yet he was still shivering. Still, that didn’t keep him from grabbing onto Donia’s hand during some of the breaks that she took to look at him with a beam. They were finally happy together, as the snow fell on them both, and Keenan found that he could ignore the shivers, as long as he was with her.


	13. Work

Title: Work  
Characters: Keenan  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 112

 

Work:  
Keenan hated the idea of work. Not because he was lazy, not because it was boring, but because it made people so tired, so unhappy…he didn’t like the way it changed the most spry, happy people into zombies that just did what their boss told them all of the time. It bothered him, seeing people who were so poor they could barely get by, so much that he began to leave things in the houses of the impoverished people that lived in the slums, like little bits of money, just to make them happy, to see their surprised faces.  
Keenan didn’t enjoy work for others, but he enjoyed working /for/ them.


	14. Kiss

Title: Kiss  
Characters: Niall and Irial  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 178

Kiss  
Niall was in shock. After all of the centuries of hating him, never wanting anything to do with him, but loving him all the same in a twisted, sick way…Irial was his. Well, not completely, the bond with Leslie was not broken, and both of them loved her dearly. But they were finally working out their differences, finally making amends, and slowly becoming closer to each other, more than just a servant and king relationship, certainly. He wasn’t sure what to think when the Gancanagh’s lips met with his, only for a second, but it felt like eternity…it warmed him more than any wine ever could, and made him tremble inside with desire; something he expected Irial was pleased with. He was brought out of his reverie when the older faerie spoke.  
“Be with her, Niall…just for one night, be with Leslie. She wants to see you.” Niall nodded slowly, unable to keep Irial off of his mind as he got up, and went to his other love…  
But he would be expecting more from Irial later.


	15. Feathers

Title: Feather  
Characters: Irial and Niall  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 101

Feather  
Ripping feathers off of birds had always been a nice pastime for Niall, simply because Irial detested it. Seeing the bird squawk in pain was…oddly comforting for the faerie, and seeing the look of disgust on his monarch’s face was even more satisfying. But Irial wasn’t there anymore, and there was no point to continue…even if his fey decided to leave birds here and there at the warehouse, he had never expected this…a note, with a little heart, attached to a beautiful peacock feather.   
‘Missed you, if you’re going to hurt things, hurt the beautiful ones.’   
Niall grinned. That was the Iri he knew.


	16. Promise

Title: Promise  
Characters: Niall and Irial  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 233

Promise  
Why could he never keep his promises?! Irial kicked over something as he walked down the street, fuming with rage that he would only allow to be shown in solitude. He had promised Niall…he had promised that he would never hurt him. At the time, it wasn’t a lie, the dark king felt fondly for his advisory…but he had made him so angry, so annoyed with him and himself that he had to break that promise. He loved Niall, so why did he always have to hurt him? It was a mystery, though he should have figured that he wouldn’t be able to keep a vow from violence from long, even if it meant not hurting him. He was, after all, the powerful king of the fey who breathed and drank violence. That didn’t help the fact that he hated himself right now, couldn’t think what to do to stop feeling like such a betrayer. Niall would never forgive him, would never touch him again; he belonged to the Summer king now, and he would do something about it…he most certainly would do something about it, eventually, even if it would make Niall hate him, he would do something. He needed him back, and he would have him, if his life was ended before he could acquire him again. 

Promises, apparently, were forgotten in the cold air as he headed to Beira.


	17. Sunset

Title: Sunset  
Characters: Niall, Irial  
Fandom: Wicked Lovely  
Word Count: 98

Sunset  
Has one ever wondered the one thing the king of the dark court missed the most? He missed gazing lazily on a beach with his most trusted adviser, as the sky exploded into an aria of gold, red, pink, even purple…it was magic, even more than the kind that already existed. He missed the silence the two shared, simply enjoying the view, no quarreling or talk of the desires of their nature. The simplest of times with Niall were his most missed.  
And he had blown it, never to see another collision of colour again. Life was so drab.


End file.
